The present invention relates to an ascending/descending mechanism which is able to make symmetrically arranged dolls or decorative articles alternately ascend or descend. The supporting structure and transmission structure of the ascending/descending mechanism are all symmetrically arranged so that they can be exchanged. In addition, the components of the ascending/descending mechanism are engaged with each other by means of projections and insertion holes so that the assembling procedure can be simplified and a great amount of small accessories such as screws, rivets, washers, etc. are saved. Therefore, the assembling efficiency is increased. Moreover, the components of the mechanism are all made of plastic materials so that the total weight of the mechanism is decreased and the load on the power source is reduced the reliability of the action is enhanced. In addition, since the components of the mechanism are all made of plastic materials, the components can be made by injection molding with one mold formed with multiple perforations so that the production efficiency is greatly increased.
The conventional ascending/descending mechanisms used in toys or decorative articles have specific structures in accordance with the selected power sources such as music bell or motor. The components of such ascending/descending mechanism are not unified and thus are not exchangeable. As a result, the development cost of these products are relatively high. Moreover, these ascending/descending mechanisms are assembled by means of a great amount of traditional accessories such as screws, rivets, washers, etc. Therefore, the assembling procedure is complicated and the connection between these accessories is hardly reliable. Once one of the parts is loosened or dropped, the function of the mechanism will be affected and the using life thereof will be shortened.